Seine Heldin
by Tessy11
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung an Ereignissen in denen Sirius erfährt, das Ginny Harrys größter Halt sein wird, sein Grund weiterzukämpfen, seine Heldin…in der Schlacht, die er zu schlagen versuchte.


_Eine kleine Sammlung an Ereignissen in denen Sirius erfährt, das Ginny Harrys größter Halt sein wird, sein Grund weiterzukämpfen, seine Heldin…in der Schlacht, die er zu schlagen versuchte._

_A/N: Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee. Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung dazu!_

**Seine Heldin**

Kapitel 1 – Ginny Weasley

Heute also sollte das Black-Haus offiziell zum Hauptquartier eingeweiht werden, indem die Weasley´s, eine beeindruckend große Familie Zauberer, hier einzogen, da ihr eigenes Heim zu bedroht war. Er war ihnen unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie seinem Patensohn so etwas wie eine Familie boten, all die Jahre in denen er in Askaban gesessen hatte. Unschuldig, aber das wusste so gut wie niemand. Auch nicht die baldigen, neuen Bewohner vom Grimmauldplatz Nr.12. Nur einer, Harrys bester Freund, Ron. Da kamen sie, eine Traube rothaariger Menschen, die von Nymphadora angeführt wurden. Was für ein Chaos das werden könnte… Er liebte schon die Vorstellung daran!

Da stand er nun, Dumbledore hatte den Weasley´s noch nichts über ihn erzählt, und wartete, das sie ihn erkannten. Und Momente später würde dies der Fall sein, denn er begann zu sprechen: „Willkommen im Hause Black, dem Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix!" Erschrocken drehte sich die gesamte Familie inklusive Tonks, die ihn angrinste, zu ihm, um ihn anzustarren und instinktiv nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen als sie ihn erkannten. Was dann geschah, verwunderte ihn. Zwei der Rothaarigen drehten ihm den Rücken zu, um ihn notfalls auch gegen ihre eigene Familie zu verteidigen, obwohl beide minderjährig waren. Bald würde er merken, dass diese beiden Zauberschüler, die ihn grade verteidigten, außergewöhnliche Menschen waren, jeder auf seine eigene Art.

„Ginny, Ron, was macht ihr da? Wisst ihr nicht, wer das ist? Das ist Sirius Black, der-", weiter kam die Mutter der Familie nicht, denn die Hexe vor ihm, wahrscheinlich die Tochter der Älteren, unterbrach sie. „Mum, das ist Sirius Black! Er ist Harrys Pate, der wahrscheinlich einzige Teil von seiner alten Familie, der noch lebt! Er saß 13 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban für Morde, die er nie begangen hatte. Dieser Mann war James Potters bester Freund, er hätte die Potters niemals verraten. Nie im Leben! Es war Peter Pettigrew, nicht er. Sirius war nicht der Geheimniswahrer, sie hatten in letzter Sekunde Peter ausgewählt. Sirius hat die dunklen Künste verabscheut, genau wie er seine Familie verabscheute, weshalb er mit 16 zu den Potters floh und daraufhin aus dem Stammbaum der Blacks verbannt wurde. Ihr hättet nur ein Foto von den beiden sehen müssen und würdet mir glauben. Harry vertraut Sirius, Dumbledore tut dies und höchstwahrscheinlich auch Tonks. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie es nicht auch so tun würde, schließlich ist sie die Tochter von Andromeda Tonks, ehemalige Black, und diese kannte Sirius schließlich, da sie seine Cousine war. Ohne Sirius hätte Harry das letzte Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so gut überstanden!" Er war überrascht von der jungen, temperamentvollen Hexe. Am Anfang war er ja schon verwundert, warum sie einem angeblichen Massenmörder den Rücken zuwandte und diesen auch noch verteidigte. Bei Ron hatte er es mehr oder weniger gewusst, aber nicht mal er konnte die Hälfte von dem wissen, was sie grade erzählt hatte. Dieses Mädchen hatte anscheinend mit den Toten gesprochen oder Peter zu einem Geständnis gebracht oder Dumbledore erpresst. Woher wusste sie das? Ihre Familie jedenfalls schien perplex, auch Tonks war etwas von der Bahn. Eine Minute später jedenfalls kamen die beiden Zwillinge auf ihn zu, reichten ihm die Hand und sagten: „Hallo, wir sind Fred und George Weasley, stolze Nacheiferer der Rumtreiber, ein paar der wohl genialsten Schüler Hogwarts. Freut uns, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sirius Black alias Tatze. Und nur um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden: Wir vertrauen unserer kleinen Schwester und ihren Recherchen. Generell war es uns sowieso ein Rätsel, wie jemand wie sie ein Mörder hätte sein können." Ebenso würde er auch von diesen Personen noch verblüffter werden als er es jetzt schon war. Sie vertrauten der jungen Hexe blind. Das war so wie er James und Lily sowie Remus und Peter vertraut hatte. Am ehesten wahrscheinlich wie er James vertraut hatte, da er ja praktisch seine Familie geworden war und dann natürlich auch Lily und Harry, die ja zu James Familie gehörten. Auch sie würden füreinander sterben genau wie er es damals für Lily und James getan hätte. „Fred, George, was macht ihr denn da? Kommt bitte weg, dieser Mann ist verdammt gefährlich!", versuchte Molly es nun noch eine Spur lauter. Jetzt hielt auch Tonks es für angebracht sich in das `Gespräch`, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, einzumischen: „Molly, Ginny hat Recht! Auch wenn mich wundert, woher sie all diese Informationen hat. Meiner Meinung nach hätten alle diese Informationen zusammen nur verdammt wenig Leute haben können, nicht mal ich wusste die Hälfte davon! Aber ich weiß, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, Dumbledore weiß es, Harry weiß es, Remus weiß es, Ginny weiß es, Ron weiß es, Hermine weiß es, sogar Moody weiß es! Und es wissen noch mehr, nur will das Ministerium das nicht bekannt geben, weil sie dann zugeben müssten, dass Voldemort wieder da ist!" Die Streitereien gingen noch eine ganze Weile weiter bis dann auch Molly zu dem Schluss kam, das Sirius unschuldig war.

Die rothaarige Hexe neben ihm, Ginny hieß sie, ließ Sirius immer noch stutzen.


End file.
